deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:HanSolo69/Clash of the Dead! High School of the Dead Gang vs. Mall Survivors
Guess who's back!!! Come on, guess! No, you're not? Okay then. Well, I, HanSolo69, return with a battle that has been a working process for a while; the Highschool of the Dead Gang, '''Japanese teenagers who banded together to fight back the undead, versus the '''Mall Survivors, '''a ragtag group of people who fortify their local shopping mall as a fortress in the zombie apocalypse. In a world of flesh eating humanoid ambominations, these two groups show that humanity truly is our greatest enemy. But, at the end of the day, who will walk away in victory, and who will lay dead on the ground, acting as bait for a hoarde of the undead. This and many other questions will be answered today when we deceide who is... ''THE DEADLIEST FICTIONAL WARRIOR!!!!!'' Highschool of the Dead It started just like any other day for several Japanese highschoolers. However, a strange man approached the school gates and bite a gym teacher. Just like that, a swarm of the undead engulfed the school. After a series of unfortunate events (hahaha inside reference), a ragatg group was formed; Takashi Komuro, heartbroken loner and natural born leader, Rei Miyamoto, Takashi's childhood friend and ex, Saya Takagi, the class stuck-up bitch who happened to be extremely intelligent, Kouta Hirano, a gun otaku who turns out to be an expert marksmen, Saeko Busujima, a martial arts expert who looks sexy with a katana ;), and Shizuka Marikawa, the school nurse/bimbo who is a beast behind the wheel. Together, they set out to find there parents. They eventually took shelter in the house of a police sniper, Rika Minami, who happened to be a close friend of Shizuka's. There, they found a Humvee and a locker full of guns. Before heading out again, they rescued a little girl, Alice Maresato, and a small dog dubbed Zero, both of whom they adopted. After that, they set out to the East Police Station. Weapons hotd.jpg|Highschool of the Dead Gang katana.jpg|Katana bayonet.jpg|M6 Bayonet m37.jpg|Takashi holding an M37 Airweight vertac.jpg|Beretta M92 Vertec super90.jpg|Benelli M4 Super 90 mp5sfk.jpg|HK MP5SFK supermatch.jpg|Rei holding the M1A1 Super Match armalite.jpg|Kouta aiming his AR-10T Mall Survivors After a devasting attack by the undead, humanity tried to remain calm and keep order. A local news station constantly keep people updated, with news from around the country to reports from doctors studying the infection. However, it wasn't working. A station employee, Stephan, realized this and took his signifigant other, another employee named Francine, to get the hell outta dodge. Meanwhile, a SWAT team prepared to infultrate an apartment building filled with both hostiles and zombies. After a short battle with casualties on both sides, they took the building. Two SWAT officers, Peter and Roger, made their way to the basement, where they discovered a chain off room filled with the apartment resident's zombified loved ones. They too wisely decieded to get the hell outta dodge. As fate would have, Stephan and Roger turned out to be old friends. They commendered a news chopper and flew away to find shelter on an island. However, they ran low on gas and were forced to land on top of a shopping mall. After exploring, they found the mall had everything they needed; food, clothing, an entire freaking gun store! ''They fortified it and made it their home, defending it from both zombies and biker gangs. Weapons dotd.jpg|Mall Survivors machete.jpg|Machete screwdriver.jpg|Screwdriver ruger.jpg|Stephan holding his Ruger Single Six m1911.jpg|M1911A1 tucked in Peter's waistband marlin.jpg|Stephan with his Marlin 983 thompson.jpg|M1928 Thompson savage.jpg|Peter aiming his Savage 99 m16.jpg|Peter and Roger pose with their M16s X-Factors Explanations '''Leadership: '''Both groups have excellent leadership. Takashi is a natural born leader, a decent strategist, and a take charge kind of guy. On the other side, Peter, being a SWAT operator, is trained in leading and strategy, and was the one who decided to "explore" the mall in the first place. This is too close to call. '''Group Unity: '''This is an easy win for the HOTD Gang. Despite some....''problems at the beginning (everyones looking at you, Takagi), they learned to work together pretty well, both fighting and acting as one. The Mall Survivors worked well together, too. However, they often become careless and disobey orders, which ultimately gets (spoiler alert) Roger and Stephan killed. 'Logistics: '''This is Mall Survivors, hands down. They live in a ''freaking shopping mall. They have enough supplies to last them for years, not to much what they practically made into a fortress (until the bikers showed up). The HOTD Gang's biggest score was finding out that Shizuka was friends with an OG sniper chick who lived in a fortified penthouse who had a shit ton of food stacke-STOCKED! in her pantry and a weapons locker which made Kouta act like a kid in a candy store. However, that can only be described with one phrase; sheer dumb luck. 'Marksmenship: '''This is a huge toughie. Kouta is probably one of the best snipers in anime history, and Takashi is that bad of a shot himself. However, the Mall Survivors trump card is the fact that they had full training. Yes, Kouta got some shooting lessons from a Blackwater mercenary, but there's a huge difference between shooting lessons and full out SWAT training. The Mall Survivors win this by a nose.... '''Hand-to-Hand Combat: .... '''until the fight gets up close and personal. The Mall Survivors suck at hand-to-hand. The HOTD Gang, though, watch out. When she gets on a roll with her katana, Saeko becomes a complete well, ''psycho. ''Rei is the VP of the Martial Arts club, and can wield a mop handle with impressive skill. And lets not forget Takashi, who is a rock star with a baseball bat. '''Brutality: '''Easy, easy, ''easy ''win for the HOTD Gang. The Mall Survivors think of zombie killing as a new nessesity of life. WIth the HOTD Gang, its a whole different story. One member, not saying names (Saeko), literally ''gets off ''on inflicting pain. Another (Takashi) ''loves the lawlessness of the new world, and another (Kouta) is a half insane gun fanatic who, in all honesty, probably would've shot up a school if not for the apocalypse. So, with more mental disorders than a E! Original Movie, you can guess the HOTD Gang are some brutal motherfuckers. Weapon Edges '''tMelee 1: '''TBA '''Melee 2: TBA '''Close 1: '''TBA '''Close 2: '''TBA '''Mid 1: '''TBA '''Mid 2: '''TBA '''Long 1: '''TBA '''Long 2: '''TBA Battle Notes *Looking for shelter, the HOTD Gang drive their Humvee into the mall. There they meet the Mall Survivors. Tension increases, and somebody fires a shot. *While Shizuka, Alice, and Zero will be present, only Takashi, Rei, Saeko, Kouta, and Takagi will be fighting. On the other side, Peter, Roger, Stephan, and Francine will be in combat. *Now, now, I know what you're thinking; but HanSolo69? That would mean its 5-on-4. How is that fair? I'm going to address that right know. As I mentioned above, there will be a hostile atmosphere right before the fight starts. Once a shot is fired, a member of the HOTD Gang will instantly be killed, thus setting off the rest of the battle. This will make it an even 4-on-4. Voting Full weapons edges, paragraph on who should win = 1 vote Single, well-written paragraph = 0.5 vote One sentence or half finished = No vote See ya soon!!!!!!!!! Category:Blog posts